


Chase did that to him

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cliffhangers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, idk how to tag lmao, schneeplebro week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah this was for schneeplebro week but I only got up to day 2 so take this.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It’s cold. Too cold for a Saturday night. It’s too quiet, too mellow. Everything felt out of place as Henrik started to doze off. The old sitcom re-runs on the tv became bland with the omnipresent laugh track seeming to mock his own disheveled mindset.

Despite the neverending null, his mind drifted. Chase. 

The man had just left after grabbing something he left at Henrik’s house in the previous visit. A hoodie, from a week or two ago. It was one of those days then. The days where everything was full and lively. Where your own cheeks hurt from smiling so much even after you’ve stopped. The days where, after everything has settled, the lingering feelings that were left drained out of your eyes as if they never existed in the first place.

Chase did that to him, didn’t he?

“Oh...shit.” He mumbled to the darkness. 

Sitting up, his hands dug into the couch cushions. His chest ached, an empty pit forming in his stomach at the mere mention of the name. God, how had he been so stupid before? The reflection from the television screen didn’t look real anymore. This can’t be. 

When had it started? It all seemed to fall into place. Henrik couldn’t try to push it to the back of his head anymore, it was too hard to do that now. The lingering warmth of the other’s touch from days ago sent his blood cold and his face flushed. 

He had never been a man for feelings. Feelings were too complicated, too jumbled. There wasn’t a direct answer to things regarding feelings. Yes, he felt things, like most people, but never like this. This was new. This was scary. 

This was Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sick. Lovesick to be exact. Finally a term he could somewhat understand, at least a lot better than he understood feelings. 

The pulsation of his own chest scared him, despite the sensation’s persistent reoccurrence from the past week. Tranquility didn’t feel real anymore. It was all a myth. A concept made up to hide his caving emotional wall he’d worked so diligently to build for years. 

The fact that only one person could do it was horrific. 

Henrik hadn’t talked to anyone in a week. The only people he’d even uttered a word to were his workmates, but even then he was quieter than usual. It hurt too much to even say anything. Words took too much thought, and the last thing on his mind was talking. The first, obviously, was the stupid little American man with his heart on his sleeve. 

Or Henrik’s crumbled in his hands, whichever you prefer. 

The shrill ring of the doorbell made him flinch. He wasn’t expecting anybody, much less invited anyone there.

He wiped his face, glaring into the bathroom mirror one last time at his disaster of a reflection. The bags under his eyes were deep, his eyes red and puffy. His own voice was hoarse from all the strained crying. This’ll have to do. There wasn’t time to doll himself up.

With the knocking becoming persistent, he hastily stepped out of the room, unaware of his full surroundings. He was too busy finding an alibi. 

His hands wrapped around the doorknob of the front door; it was too cold. It hadn’t been touched in what felt like forever. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to open this door, as sordid as he was? Another, louder knock came as a response, and he turned the knob. 

Shit. 

The moment Chase’s eyes came into view, the hole in his stomach resurfaced. He was here. The one person Henrik had been avoiding for a week was standing in the threshold, hair wet from the rain and eyes wide in shock. 

“Oh thank god, you’re alive.” Chase mumbled, a sudden awkward tension building between the two. 

Henrik merely nodded. The sweat on his palms didn’t help his nerves in the slightest. His own face was flushed, but he had a hopeful feeling that it wasn’t noticeable. 

“What the hell happened, man? You look like you’re about to cr-“

“I’m fine, Chase.” Henrik swallowed, his shoulders tensing, “What did you come over for, anyway?” 

Silence. It wasn’t an emotionless silence, on the contrary, actually. It was too filled. Not a rage, or a sadness, but a discontent or disquieting feeling. It hung low and heavy in the air before the barrier broke. 

“I know you aren’t fine. I know that tone of yours.” Chase raised his voice,” Please, just tell me what’s going on! Did I do something? People don’t just disappear for a week without notice, Henrik!” 

Henrik. It was the first time Chase had ever said that name. The fact that it was in this content only made it hurt worse. 

“I-I told you, I’m okay. Is one of those days.” 

“Bullshit! ‘One of those days’ doesn’t last over a week. Everyone’s been worried sick, the last time you did this it was—“ 

Chase stopped. He’d crossed a boundary. 

Henrik’s chest tightened. Love was a scary thing. The gleam in his friend’s eyes sent him over the edge. It ached to even think about it. 

“Just...please tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I can’t.” He mumbled, turning away. 

“You’re one of my best friends, Henrik. Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?!”

Right...friends. Just friends, nothing more, nothing less. No mention of anything farther except in his own head. They were supposed to be only friends. 

He shook his head, finally looking into the shorter man’s eyes and feeling the weight drag on his shoulders. Chase was almost crying. 

“I...I shouldn’t-“ 

Chase grabbed Henrik’s wrists, standing on the tips of his toes. Fear mixed with the crystal blue shades swirled through his eyes as a final, angry sigh changed the moment. 

“I love you, alright?” 

It was quiet. Too quiet. The words that came out of Henrik’s mouth didn’t feel like his. It felt foreign to him. Feelings were foreign to him. His face grew warm and hands clammy when Chase lowered and let go. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d messed everything up. He’d gone and ruined a perfectly good relationship with his closest ally in a split second. 

That’s what Chase did to him.


End file.
